


Song as Old as Rhyme

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cissamione, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, McGonagall/Hooch Cameo!, Not Beta Read, OOC due to EWE, Samhain, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: Hermione meets an intriguing person at the Fifth Annual Malfoy Samhain Ball and spends the rest of her night dancing and talking.
Relationships: Hermione Granger / Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Song as Old as Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit by inspiration while at work today and began writing as soon as I got home, not beta read. Thanks to [Rubikanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubikanon/pseuds/rubikanon) for inspiring my "I read a story once" moment with [Extinction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015136/chapters/24544455)

A gentle breeze swept through Diagon alley, bringing with it a small flurry of dancing leaves and the faint smell of autumn spices. Hermione was revising a parchment outside of Melusiana's - a coffee shop inspired by the muggle one with the same logo - while sipping at her grande Hippogryph Mocha. Her focus was pulled from the words in front of her with the arrival of a stately owl. The animal gracefully perched on the empty chair opposite her and hooted a soft greeting.

"My, you are a splendid creature. Do you have something for me or am I blessed with a social visit?"

The owl preened and held out it's leg, a small scroll visible to questioning brown eyes. Hermione removed the scroll and it immediately reverted to it's full size. The scroll was sealed with emerald wax, embossed with an image of the sorting hat. It had become popular to reference the wise item's call for unity as Hermione's peers moved out of Hogwarts and into the wider world after the Battle of Hogwarts; a calling card of sorts for those actively trying to move past stereotypes and prejudices to see the value that all bring to the community. Hermione pulled a small box out of her bag and opened it to reveal owl treats, removing two she offered them to the hawk like owl.

"Care for a snack?"

The owl bobbed it's head then gently removed the proffered treats from Hermione's hand. Hooting softly, it munched the owl treats as Hermione was opening the scroll.

  
  


Fifth Annual Malfoy Samhain Ball

Friday, 31 October 2008

You, Hermione Granger, are cordially invited to celebrate Samhain with friends and family around the Malfoy Samghnagan. 

Costumes are encouraged, fancy dress is required if not in costume.

Please remember that donations will be solicited for Prince Prep, and that the continued hybrid early education for all magical students of the UK is only possible due to the generosity of our donors.

Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass Malfoy

(Hermione - Looking forward to seeing what you come up with for this year's costume. Best of luck finishing up your double mastery, see you soon! - AGM)

"Ah, so you're the northern hawk owl Astoria was telling me about. I hope you are enjoying your new home now that your injuries have healed?"

The owl hooted softly, shifting back and forth on its legs as it bobbed it's head again.

Hermione pulled out some parchment and penned a quick reply, letting Astoria and Draco know she would be attending and remarking on the rescued owl's marvelous manners. Shrinking it down she attached it to the hawk owl's leg and offered the bird another treat before it left. 

With a soft sigh, she sipped her drink and returned to her revisions. This was the second draft of one of the dissertations she was working on, being crazy enough - as Ron believed - to complete two masteries at the same time. She spent the rest of her morning finishing her revisions and her drink then walked to the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. A few blocks down she stepped into a used bookstore and greeted the woman behind the checkout.

"Good afternoon Eileen."

"Hello Hermione. How goes revising?"

"It goes well, finished up with Charms this morning I think. Just need to write out the final version. I start on Transfiguration tomorrow."

"Good to hear. Let me know if I can be of any help." She paused for a moment, un-shed tears gathering in her eyes. "I never got a chance to help Severus with his mastery," she continued quietly.

"Thank you, I will." Hermione stepped behind the counter and brought the grandmotherly woman into a warm embrace. "You've helped so many children, I think, I think Severus would be proud of you. You can never change what happened with him but you have been able to change to future of so many other muggleborns and half-bloods. I read a story once and one of the characters said that maybe goodness is a spectrum and it matters more which way you're headed than where you are at a single moment in time. Severus struggled but he was headed in the right direction by the end. You are too, and the wizarding world is better for it."

The older woman's arms tightened around Hermione, a soft sigh escaping before she pulled back and straightened her jumper.

"Those words are kind, I hope some day I can feel as if I truly deserve them. I have so much to make up for."

"You already deserve them Eileen."

"I believe that you believe that, I'm just still working on believing that myself. Right. There's a story group in half an hour, then this place is yours till closing."

Hermione headed back to the warded room, a reading room most times but for an hour three times a week it was host to a story group for young magicals; Hermione would read from the Tales of Beedle the Bard and sometimes have Luna stop in to tell stories of the fantastical creatures that lived hidden from muggle eyes. She knew that Prince Prep handled a lot of the cultural lessons needed for a seamless transition to wizarding life but her story group was a good introduction to the wizarding world for youngest magical and their families. Eileen herself ran a summer gobstones league for Prince Prep and Hogwarts students and Ron had a wizard chess club that worked out of the space as well. It was something the families of magical children could share in even if they were not magicals themselves. Having such a way to bond with and support their magical children provided muggle parents a calm reassurance that their children were not lost to them and that magic was not something scary.

The month sped by, between revisions and final versions of her mastery dissertations and her part time job at Prince's Page Turners, Hermione had spared little thought to her costume.

The night before the ball, Hermione was eating dinner in her flat and talking to Crookshanks.

"I need to figure out a costume old man, any ideas?"

The orange half kneazle yawned and stretched his way off the chair he was relaxing on, walking over to a bookcase and jumping up to the shelf that held Hermione's dvd collection. Moving carefully behind the plastic boxes, he pushed two out and they fell to the floor.

"Merrooooow." He looked pointedly at Hermione then returned to his preferred chair.

Hermione walked over and picked up the DVDs. "Jurassic Park and Beauty and the Beast. So...either Dr. Satler or Belle?"

"Mrow."

"What would I do without you Crooks?"

He twitched his tail and yawned, blinking slowly at his witch then chuffed quietly.

"Right. Well. Thank you for your help old man."

Hermione scratched behind ginger ears and Crookshanks purred his contentment.

* * *

The night of the ball arrived and Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her costume. While a golden gown would have turned heads, the simple blue and white peasant garb was the look Hermione chose for the evening. Straightening her hair was the tedious part, but a combination of protective charms and a flat iron got everything sorted so she could tie her hair back into a low pony tail. She knew some people would glamour themselves to complete their costumes but Hermione felt she looked amazingly like Belle without any alterations, save her hair.

"Alright Crooks, I'm headed out. Wish me luck!"

Crookshanks wound between her legs a few times and head-butted her shin before wandering over to the window and making himself comfortable on the ledge. With a twist, Hermione apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manner.

"Hermione, or should I say Belle, wonderful to see you again." Astoria brought her into a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you again too Astoria, or should I say Gwendolyn?" Astoria was dressed in the 1950s Holyhead Harpies uniform, sporting a captains "C" over her heart.

The younger witch laughed. "And here I was thinking you didn't like Quidditch."

"While I am not as enamoured with it as some of our friends, I do know my history. And Gwendolyn Morgan was an amazing woman."

"Draco's in the ballroom making the rounds, I'll be in once most of our guests have arrived. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"As opposed to stuffy Ministry events, your gatherings are always enjoyable Astoria." Hermione smiled and walked into the ballroom.

She spotted Draco easily, dressed as the Heidelberg Harriers captain Rudolf Brand, complete with a Cleansweep 5 attached to his head. He was chatting with Godric Gryffindor and what looked to be a human sized golden snitch. The costumes in the crowd around her were a mix of magical and muggle inspired, though there were a few people simply wearing dress robes and colorful masquerade masks. She found Harry and Ginny - dressed as Mr Incredible and Elastigirl - talking with Ron and Lavender - or rather Arthur and Guenivere.

"Oi, Hermione, you just came as a bookworm?" Ron chuckled as Hermione approached the group.

"At least I'm not an obscure muggle scientist like last year."

"Still don't understand why you made yourself glow."

"Marie Curie is known for her work in radioactivity. Hence the glow." She sighed and smiled as Ron nodded slowly.

"Right, well, Belle is it?" Harry interrupted. "From that Disney movie from when we were kids?"

"Exactly Harry."

"How many movies did that Disney guy make?" Ginny asked.

"His company has been making movies since the 1930s."

"Wow. Ok, yeah, that's a lot of movies." Ron said.

McGonagall walked over at that moment, accompanied by a tabby cat with eyeglass markings around it's eyes.

"You are going to confuse a lot of people tonight," Ron muttered.

McGonagall let out a long laugh and said in Hooch's voice, "That's the point. After all, aren't harmless tricks part of the celebration?"

The cat issued a polite "meow" before jumping up and perching just so on McGonagall's shoulder. She turned her feline eyes to each member of the group and nodded her greeting before getting ear scratches from the disguised flying instructor. 

Hermione excused herself and socialized her way through the ballroom, exchanging greetings and pleasantries with many of the attendees. Outside on the grounds a bonfire was burning, the passage from the ballroom warded from the chill but expanded to take up half the back wall. Guests chatted in small groups and sampled from the lavish buffet, feasting and drinking and celebrating, filling the Manor with good humour and better memories.

A string quartet made their way to the edge of the dance floor and spent a few minutes warming up before letting loose with a cheerful jig, gathering the attention of the celebrants before transitioning into a slightly slower tune that had people quickly forming a circle and enjoying the country dance. Hermione found herself between a dinosaur with very soft hands and Sherlock Holmes, stepping in time with the music and enjoying herself immensely. She twirled about with Waldo, Helga Hufflepuff, a very Dumbledore-esque Gandalf, a couple dressed as a bludger and a beater’s bat, a black kneazle, two unicorns and an elf in a plate bikini with what looked like a mortal arrow wound who introduced herself as Sylvanus when Hermione asked after her costume. After a few songs she stepped over to the refreshment table and requested a glass of water with lemon and a fire whiskey. She finished her water quickly, thanking the elf and returning her glass then moved from the table, sipping at her fire whiskey and engaging in some highly entertaining people watching as she skirted around the dance floor.

The tune changed to a classic, if slightly fast-paced, waltz and dancers broke off into couples. Hermione turned when she heard a soft, "Excuse me," behind her.

"Would you grant me the pleasure of a dance in your company?"

The Beast bowed low, looking up into her astonished face with piercing blue eyes. The costume was amazing, Hermione couldn't tell if it was an enchanted mask or a glamour or even transfiguration but The Beast looked as if he stepped out of the movie and into Draco's ballroom.

"It would appear we are meant for at least one dance this evening," Hermione said, her voice hushed in amazement at the detail of the other's costume and the coincidence of their respective costume choices.

"You honor me," The Beast stood and offered Hermione his arm.

"I...thank you." Hermione was almost at a loss for words.

"I must admit, I was surprised when I saw your costume … Belle, but I am not one to forego an opportunity so beautifully presented."

"I must admit I'm pleasantly surprised to find my Beast here tonight. We are both here as characters from one of my favorite movies, what are the odds? And yet, now I'm feeling as if I should have gone with the golden ball gown."

The pair slipped into the dance floor and Hermione felt strangely safe in the arms of The Beast, more like waltzing with the other Gryffindors to practice for the Yule Ball than dancing with a stranger at a costume party.

"Your Beast?" A hint of mirth danced on The Beast's lips as he spoke. "That has not yet been decided, though I may hope. Worry not about your dress, the fact that you dislike the limelight is endearing. It lends an undercurrent of honesty to everything you do. Let others be flashy, you shine brighter than them even as a simple French peasant girl."

Hermione blushed then, in the arms of this stranger. She bit her lip, tucking her head before looking up into The Beast's eyes. Morgana, she could lose herself in those ocean depths.

"Now you flatter me. I can't say I'm surprised that you have this level of familiarity with my deeds if not myself, but I find myself lacking either in regards to you."

"Oh, you are familiar with me, yet I beg permission to cling to my anonymity for a time. Your knowing of me is the knowing of the...Prince. As you are familiar with this tale, you may realize that I can be known for some major character flaws. The Beast is who I am, though I never was as crass as my animated alter ego, I have learned as he did the errors of my past and am trying to grow from them. If you'll allow - get to know The Beast tonight, and I'll reveal The Prince if you wish at the end of the evening." There was a timidness in blue eyes, hesitation that was not communicated with words or cadence but that was present none the less.

"I can feel the truth in your words, Beast. The truth in your hands, so to speak. You have no need to tremble in fear."

The Beast looked away then, glad his furred features hid his blush. Hermione moved her free hand to his face, turning his blue eyes back to her chocolate ones.

"Talk with me, let me know you. What other movies do you enjoy?"

The Beast talked of being introduced through Tolkien, his works being known in the wizarding world since he was in fact a wizard. Which led to other movies, other books, other experiences. Hermione and The Beast stayed for another dance as they talked of childhood memories and favorite magical classes. As the third waltz started, this one slower than the previous two, Hermione stepped closer to The Beast and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping one arm snugly around his waist while still holding his left paw with her right. After feeling him tense slightly, Hermione hummed softly when The Beast mirrored her action and his arm encircled her waist.

"That's better. Why do you want me to know The Beast before The Prince?"

"I would have thought your repositioning indicated you understood why."

"I will admit to being rather... clumsy at some aspects of social interactions. Ginny likes to say it's because I spent too much time in the library as a child."

"I wish to befriend you at the least, I've wondered of the conversations we could have, the things we could share that I would learn so much more from having a quality discussion along with them. I hope… I hope for more."

Hermione inhaled The Beast's scent as he spoke, old books, freshly tilled earth, roses and spice. She found she rather liked it.

"I know Draco would never allow someone with ill intent to his ball, so this is already safer than just meeting someone out in a club. Either you are exceptionally lucky, or took that knowledge into consideration."

"Speak of the devil and he will appear." The Beast interrupted.

"Hermione, is this Beast bothering you?" He asked, moving with Astoria in his arms.

"I find myself most at ease Lord Malfoy. Thank you for your concern." Hermione replied.

Draco glanced to The Beast, making eye contact, and gasped - hiding it quickly behind a cough. "Do feel free to call on me if you need assistance, enjoy your dance."

"Please do, it's nice to see you enjoying yourself," Astoria added as Draco twirled her across the floor.

"You were saying?" The Beast murmured.

"That I am rather enjoying my time with you and am pleasantly free of the unease that feeling so comfortable with a relative stranger at a different sort of locale would inspire."

"So I am not mad in my hopes."

"I will say now you have my friendship, and the rest of the evening to convince me of your hopes. Have you traveled? Tell me your stories."

The two spent the next few hours talking of places they have been and would like to go, of museums and libraries, of cultural locales both magical and muggle. They talked of the changes in the wizarding world since the war ended and of what they hoped the future wizarding world would look like. 

* * *

"Come to the bonfire and take a flame to relight your hearth." Draco's amplified yet still quiet seeming voice drifted over the ballroom as the band finished their most recent set. Hermione and The Beast joined the exodus outside, finding themselves next to a green-faced "witch" holding hands with what looked to be a blonde princess carrying a star tipped wand. As they made their way closer to the bonfire, Harry called out to Hermione.

"Belle! Are you going to introduce us to The Beast?" Harry pulled Ginny through the crowd to the friend they hadn't spoken with in hours, she was so intent on her conversation the pair chose not to interrupt the few times they crossed paths on the dance floor.

"Beast these are my friends Harry and Ginny. Harry, Ginny, this is The Beast."

"Yeah, I gathered that much. Who is it really?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione agreed to indulge my play on anonymity, we are simply Belle and The Beast for now. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Kinky." Ginny deadpanned.

Hermione flushed a bright red and Harry suddenly suffered a coughing fit.

"Well it's not every day a complete stranger could monopolize you for this long. Unless The Beast is a book nerd as well. Have you been talking about libraries?" the redhead asked.

Hermione turned even redder.

"We did speak of libraries for a time. There is an amazing one in Istanbul that has many ancient texts of both muggle and magical origins." The Beast responded.

"Figures. Ok, I can see you're in good hands, er, paws, Hermione. Have a good night, we're heading home after we get our flame." Ginny said with a smile.

"That wasn't so bad, why are you blushing like that?" The Beast leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear as her friends greeted Draco and stepped closer to the bonfire.

"Ginny presumes much and hides it behind questionable humour."

"But was she wrong?"

Hermione stood silent a moment then sized her chance at distraction as Harry and Ginny stepped away from the bonfire.

“Draco, I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“Yes Lord Malfoy, I must agree, tonight was wonderful. Thank you.” The Beast spoke, looking the young Lord in his eyes.

“I am glad you both did,” he replied with a wry grin that sparked a small bit of confusion in Hermione. “Here are you enchanted necklaces. The locket will summon and keep safe a flame from our Samghnagan for you to relight your own hearth with. Blessed Samhain.”

“Blessed Samhain,” Hermione and The Beast spoke unexpectedly in unison.

They stepped to the bonfire and opened their lockets, securing a piece of the Samghnagan inside before closing them to seal the flame in securely.

“Step over here and I shall help you with your necklace.” The Beast gestured to the side of the bonfire that opened off onto the Manor grounds. “If it pleases you.”

“It does,” Hermione smiled as she walked with The Beast out of the way of the other celebrants. She handed The Beast her locket and turned, pulling her hair out of the way and looking back over her shoulder to once again get lost in The Beast’s blue eyes.

“Uh-ah, no peeking. I need to drop the paws for a moment to work this clasp.” The Beast chided with what Hermione supposed was a grin. She turned her head around and felt the locket glide down to rest just above her costume. A moment later it dropped slightly into her cleavage and a paw came to rest on her waist.

“Thank you for indulging me Belle,” The Beast spoke softly into Hermione’s ear before stepping up next to Hermione and offering her his arm. “Walk with me?”

Hermione slipped her arm into The Beast’s and looked at him expectantly. He covered her hand with his opposite paw and walked into the fading light, wandlessly summoning a small glowing orb to follow them and cast soft light around them as they stepped out of the firelight. The pair continued in comfortable silence, basking in the celebratory atmosphere as they strolled closer to what Hermione soon realized was a marble fountain ringed by well-tended rose bushes and benches to sit on. The Beast walked up to the fountain and motioned for Hermione to step closer.

“Allow me?” he gestured at the edge of the fountain.

“By all means,” Hermione replied and was immediately lifted to sit on the edge, bringing her even in height with The Beast.

“I cannot thank you enough for a wonderful evening, Hermione. I do hope you will want to continue our association once you know The Prince.” The Beast took a deep breath and was about to speak again when Hermione reached out, cupping his cheek with her left hand.

“I had a marvelous evening Beast.” She smiled as her companion exhaled slowly and almost nuzzled into her hand. “I know in my heart it won’t matter who The Prince is, I want...I very much want, to explore those hopes you mentioned earlier.” 

“Allow me then,” The Beast covered Hermione’s hand with his paw and closed his eyes. He began whispering softly, he felt the magic begin to change his form just as he felt soft lips upon his own. Startled, The Beast opened his eyes to find chocolate ones filled with mirth waiting to greet him. Soft lips danced over his own and as the fur began to recede, his stunned immobility wore off and he responded in kind. Until his shrinking form caused an imbalance and Hermione tumbled off the fountain, knocking them to the ground.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” Hermione gasped, pushing herself off of the now uncostumed wiza… witch. Realizing exactly who she was so unceremoniously sprawled on top of, Hermione froze a moment then laughed, missing the fear that danced behind blue eyes the moment before. “Well, that explains Draco’s smirk at the bonfire.”

“Must you mention my son? Now?” Narcissa Black arched an eyebrow at the witch above her, regal even in her current state.

“Right. Better things to do with my mouth.” Hermione leaned down and kissed Narcissa, once again startling the older witch into inaction. She was about to pull away when slender arms wrapped around her waist and Narcissa kissed her back. After a moment the pair pulled apart, Hermione resting her forehead against Narcissa’s.

“I’m rather pleased you picked that costume Miss Black. I can’t imagine myself ever dreaming of having such talks with you if it were left to me to initiate them.”

“I’m rather pleased I saw you walk in and have watched that movie enough times to complete the charm with memory as my only reference,” Narcissa confessed.

“That was a charm? I haven’t heard of one like that before, and I just finished my master’s dissertation. Well, writing it at least. Where did you learn of it?” Hermione’s attitude instantly changed and she was standing up, offering Narcissa a hand to help her off the ground as the blonde chuckled.

“One of my own creations. I’ll tell you about it later, you have my word. Would it be too forward of me to call upon you tomorrow? If you have no plans, I have a rather splendid idea for an outing.” Narcissa held Hermione’s hand as she spoke, pushing a stray bit of hair over the brunette’s ear.

“An outing?” Hermione inquired, her curiosity peaked.

“An outing with romantic intent. A date if you will. But not some plain movie theater smelling of stale popcorn and spilled soda, or an afternoon spent in one of those abominable pink tea houses. No, a truly memorable first date requires something more, adventurous. Will you allow me to surprise you?” Narcissa’s lips were so close to Hermione’s by the time she finished speaking, the younger witch could feel Narcissa’s breath upon her skin.

“Yes.” She closed her eyes and softly kissed the woman in front of her. They stood, holding each other as they kissed for long moments before finally pulling apart. Narcissa pulled Hermione close in that moment, hugging her tight and whispering a soft “thank you” into Hermione’s neck.

“Mmm, thank you,” Hermione replied as she embraced Narcissa in return.

“We should get going, I’m sure Draco is wondering what I’ve done with you. He saw us leaving in this direction.”

“Oh, so we can talk about you son now?” Hermione joked.

“You think I should want to have my son in my head when my lips are on yours?”

“Technically we weren’t kissing at that moment.”

“Technically I wanted to be.”

Hermione grinned and looped her arm around Narcissa’s waist as they made their way back to the bonfire. Narcissa pulled away when they neared the crowd, but Hermione held her hand fast.

“I’m not going to pretend Narcissa, neither of us deserves to hide.” Hermione felt Narcissa squeeze her hand as the blonde nodded, unable to form words at that moment.

As they moved through the thinned-out crowd, everyone noticed. Some started, some smiled, but no words were spoken against the couple as they made their way to Draco who was now stationed at the designated apparition area, bidding his guests good evening.

“I see you two sorted things out.” He drawled with a grin. “Right. Hermione, don’t you hurt mother, I’m not calling you mom, have a good evening. Mother, don’t you hurt Hermione, shall I expect you for breakfast?”

Narcissa burst out laughing while Hermione was left speechless.

“I think you broke her dear. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“I saw you two talking all night. I knew Hermione had found someone interesting and it’s been a few hours since I realized it was you under The Beast costume so I’ve had some time to get over my initial shock.” He shrugged, then smiled. “Just be happy.”

“I think we will,” Hermione whispered, her voice returning as she squeezed Narcissa’s hand.

“Well, breakfast at the usual time then dear?”

“We will see you then mother. Good evening Hermione.”

“Good evening Draco.”

“Allow me to see you home?” Narcissa asked Hermione.

“Hold on,” the brunette replied, twisting into apparition once Narcissa’s arm was snugly around her waist. The pair startled Crookshanks awake upon their arrival, but he simply stretched and padded softly into Hermione’s bedroom.

Narcissa kissed Hermione’s cheek.

“Thank you for dancing with me.” She kissed Hermione’s other cheek. “Thank you for talking with me.” She kissed Hermione softly on the lips. “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Hermione smiled as she brought her lips back to Narcissa’s, letting their lips dance the minutes away as they held each other close.

“Thank you for asking me.” She spoke as they finally parted, cheeks flush, and smiles radiant. “I hope you don’t think I’m being cheesy when I say that your eyes never changed,” Hermione confessed. 

“Oh, I know they didn’t. I have, after all, seen that movie many times and the eye detail was something I figured you would pick up on as well.” Narcissa grinned. “You should rest, as much as I would enjoy spending more time with you tonight, I wish you to be well-rested for our outing tomorrow. Shall we meet at 9?”

“Or you could just pop in here after you’re done breakfasting with Draco and Astoria?” Hermione asked.

“Eager are we?” Narcissa teased.

“Horribly anxious that I will decide to wear something so hideous to you that it cancels out any goodwill that I have accumulated up to this point.” Hermione whispered.

“Do you think me so shallow?”

“Need I remind you that butterfly clips were a thing in my formative years?”

“Point taken. I will send my patronus before coffee, will 30 minutes be enough time? I can send it when I leave for Draco’s if that suits you better.”

“30 minutes is fine. I look forward to you. To seeing you tomorrow I mean.” Hermione stuttered, blushed then chuckled. 

“I feel as if a silly schoolgirl myself,” Narcissa smiled. She pulled Hermione in for a final kiss, one that hinted at more to come as their lips danced and their breath mingled. “Sweet dreams,” Narcissa whispered.

“To you as well,” Hermione replied. Narcissa stepped back and turned into nothingness as soon as she was safely clear of Hermione. The brunette sighed wistfully and made her way into the bedroom, slipping out of her costume and into the pajama pants and vest top she kept under her pillow. “Night night Crooks,” she spoke to the darkness and moments later felt the bed depress next to her as Crookshanks settled in for the night, purring in contentedness. Hermione drifted to sleep, remembering the sensation of dancing in the arms of The Beast.

She awoke the next morning to a cheerful voice proclaiming “Good morning Hermione, I will see you soon. I hope your dreams were as pleasant as mine.” Doing a double-take, Hermione let out a gasp as she realized that Narcissa’s patronus was an otter.


End file.
